We Are Who We Are
by Growlmon1
Summary: Elsa always thought she'd be the last person to judge, having grown up labeled as pretentious or stuck up. But everyone knows that rock bands are full of a bunch of sleazy, perverse, criminals. It's just a fact, right? At least, that's what everyone keeps reminding her of when she meets the lead singer of a local band. It probably doesn't help that they met a a bar either.
1. Call Me, Maybe?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, the Mouse does, he owns everything. **_

* * *

_Back to the ol' grind._

It was only halfway into the first day of the new term and already Elsa was tired. All she wanted to do was going home and sleep. She shook her head vigorously and smacked her face a couple times. _Get it together._

"Ugh, can we just drop out?" A familiar blonde groaned as she plopped into the seat across from her.

Elsa laughed. "As much as I'd like to, we're almost done, Rapz. We can hang in there I think."

"One more year." Her cousin, Rapunzel, sighed. "God it feels like we didn't even get a break."

"I know what you mean, but hey, I thought you were excited to get into your more advanced art classes?"

At the mention of the her major, emerald eyes dazzled to life. "Oh! I am! We get to pick what paints we use now! No more being stuck with acrylic! I mean, not that it's bad or anything, I just prefer oils, and water colors are tons of fun too. There's just no room to _breathe _with acrylic! _And _it dries way too fast! God I wanted to die last term."

Elsa smiled at her cousin's passion. "And I doubt your lectures are anywhere as dull as _Philosophical Foundations of Legal Ethics._"

"Elsa, please, you almost put me back to sleep." Rapunzel shook her head. "What about your music class? It's advanced, too, isn't it?"

Bright blue eyes lit up this time. "Oh, yes! Advanced Musical Performance!"

"Oooo! Are you gonna sing this time?"

Her smile faded as her lips pulled back into a grimace. "I mean, we can, but you know that's not my thing, Rapz."

"But your voice is so beautiful!"

"Be that as it may, I'm just more comfortable playing an instrument instead."

Rapunzel fell back into her seat. "Fiiiine. Oh!" She instantly jumped back up. "Speaking of music, you _have _to come to Oaken's with me tonight!"

This wasn't the first time Elsa had heard of Oaken's, or been invited for that matter. It was Rapunzel's favorite place to go. Apparently there was a band that played there a couple nights a week and she loved their music. She'd been visiting the place even more these past couple months due to them hiring a new bartender that Rapunzel was interested in.

Elsa had been interested to see the band, even if it wasn't her preferred genre, she was a fan of all music. The only thing that made her hesitant to go was that Oaken's was also a bar, and the bar atmosphere made her very uncomfortable. Rapunzel had been asking her all summer to go and she refused each time. Speaking of summer, she hoped Rapunzel had forgotten-

"And you promised! So no buts, no cuts, no coconuts!"

_Damnit! I'm never drinking again._

Rapunzel had finally convinced Elsa to drink with her. It'd been just the two of them at Rapunzel's apartment, drinking and watching movies. After a good bit of alcohol had gotten into their system they'd started a good old fashioned game of truth or dare. After inciting a dare Elsa refused to do, and a bit of back and forth about how much of a wuss she was, Elsa pledged to be a bit more daring, and that oath started with her owing Rapunzel a visit to Oaken's whenever she wanted.

Elsa sighed. "Fine yes, I promised _one _visit. If I don't like it, I'm never going back."

"Deal!" Rapunzel stuck her pinkie out, and they pinkie promised. She squealed. "I'm so excited. This is gonna be amazing!"

"I'm not drinking!"

"That's fine! I'm just... so glad I get to share this experience with you." Elsa smiled, her cousin was so wholesome. "And you can meet Flynn! You'll finally understand what I've been talking about."

"You mean I didn't understand enough by those blurry photos with him barely in frame that you secretly took _without _trying to look like a creep?"

Rapunzel threw her bagel at her, and the two laughed. In the back of her mind, Elsa was incredibly anxious about tonight.

* * *

She'd been told that Oaken's was a bit of a hole-in-the-wall dive bar, but once Rapunzel started dragging her down an abandoned alley just off the density of Main Street she just had to to put her foot down.

"Rapz!" She hissed, ripping her hand away. "Just where the hell are we going?!"

"Relax." Rapunzel spread her hands out. "It's just right here!" She pointed to a door just 2 feet away with a 2x3 sign that said _OAKEN'S_. "They don't have another entrance!"

"That's not shady at all." Elsa said, flatly, crossing her arms.

"It's not, it's terrible real estate. Now do you wanna go inside where there are people, or stay here in the alley to actually die?"

Elsa glared at her for a few more moments before sighing and following her inside.

Upon entering the building Elsa froze in her tracks. She'd never been in a bar before, and all the ones she'd seen in movies were always dark, damp, and incredibly dirty. Though maybe she just watched too many medieval films. Even so, not even the more modern films had bars that were so... bright. Above the bar was a large, bright blue sign that spelled _OAKEN'S,_ and those blue lights stemmed across the rest of the bar, illuminating the whole room in a soft, blue glow.

In the middle of the room was a circular bar. Behind that and closer to the door where Elsa stood were 3 pool tables, one currently occupied by a few gentlemen. On the other side of the room (and the bar), was a circular stage filled with a setup. Elsa could see a couple figures fiddling with the set.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel reappeared in front of her, two drinks in hand.

"Whaaaaaat is this?" Elsa asked as she took one.

"Just a rum and coke, nothing intense." She reassured. She noticed the anxious look on her cousin's face. "Hey, just take it slow. You don't even have to drink it if you don't want to. We're here to have fun tonight, so just relax and release your inhibitions~" She sang out that last part as she made her way back to the bar.

Elsa chortled at her cousin's antics. She made to follow Rapunzel to where she sat. _Maybe tonight won't be so - "_Ack!" She screamed as the cold ice and liquid spilled down the front of her shirt.

"Oh my gosh! I am _so _sorry!" A feminine voice shrieked beside her. Two small hands were suddenly rubbing up and down her shirt. "I-I don't have a towel, oh! I have a jacket you can-"

This was too much for Elsa. "No. Just.. Just get away from me!" She shoved past the flustered stranger and made a beeline for Rapunzel.

"That was a mess." Rapunzel stated bluntly. "Are you okay? Did you wanna leave?"

"No... no. I just needed to get away from all the noise and... _touching_." Elsa visibly shuddered at the experience. "Thanks for the offer, though."

Rapunzel smiled. "Well, I think that's enough alcohol for you. Not even a drop and you're spilling everywhere." Elsa shot her a glare, but she only laughed. "Here, change into my sweater." She peeled off her long-sleeve, revealing a tank top underneath.

"Thanks."

When Elsa returned from the bathroom she saw Rapunzel chatting with a young woman who looked about their age. She had scorching red hair and eyes as blue as her own, light freckles that sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. She laughed loudly at something Rapunzel said, it confused Elsa, why did that laugh sound familiar?

The redhead stiffened when Elsa reclaimed her seat; an action Elsa was about to question until the other girl spoke first, "I am so _so _sorry about the drink." It clicked; this was the girl that bumped into her mere minutes ago! The girl she shoved away and ran from. Elsa's whole face heated up from embarrassment. She wanted to say _something _to the other girl, but nothing would come out. She just covered her mouth with her hand and looked away.

"It's okay," Rapunzel answered for her. "It was an accident, and my cousin's just really shy. No hard feelings."

"If you say so." The redhead eyed Elsa, seemingly unconvinced. "Well, let me replace it. It's the least I can do. Yo, Flynn!" She yelled past them. Rapunzel perked up at the name. "Be a doll and bring a round for the two lovely ladies, aye?" She turns back to the duo. "Whatever you ladies want, it's on me."

"Well Elsa doesn't drink, but _I _will happily take you up on that offer after you ruined my cousin's first night out."

The other girl winced. _Ouch. _

Elsa smacked Rapunzel in the shoulder. "What?" she exclaimed. "I was joking!"

"What's this?" A new voice chimed in. "Anna causing trouble, again?"

"I was _no-_ Oh, actually, maybe."

"Elsa!" Rapunzel yanked the pale girl closer to whisper. "That's him! Flynn!"

Unlike all the large, burly men with tattoos and always a _singular _cigarette hanging out the corner of their mouth like modern television showed, this gentlemen was clean. Sleek brown hair brushed to the side but still long enough to fall in front of his impish brown eyes. And instead of a large, curly unkempt beard, he kept a trimmed, petite goatee.

_Maybe I should stop watching so many movies. _Elsa thought to herself.

"So what'll it be, ladies?" Flynn asked, pulling his lips in a smirk just so and a wink to finish his delivery.

"I'll have a long island, if you can make it right." Rapunzel shot back.

"Oh ho, is that a challenge? Well just you wait blondie, I'll give you the best drink you've ever had. Knock you right out of the park." He turned to Elsa. "And for you, my dear?"

"Um," Elsa shuffled, knowing all eyes were on her. "Just.. water."

Flynn blinked. "Just water?"

"You know, it's not nice to question a lady's choice in beverage, Flynn." Anna chimed in, leaning on the bar next to Elsa.

He threw his hands up. "Hey, just making sure. One water, coming up. I'll even put Oaken's specialty ice cubes in it. How many would you like? Three? Maybe four?"

Anna shoved him away, laughing. "Alright, smartass."

Elsa found herself smiling at the quip. Flynn slid her a tall glass of water. "Alright, Blondie, it's showtime!" He went to work, making a big show of putting together Rapunzel's drink.

Rapunzel was so star struck watching Flynn move that Elsa had to laugh. She turned her attention away to realize Anna was still standing next to her, watching Flynn and rolling her eyes, a smile on her face. "Sorry." Elsa mumbled.

Anna's head snapped to her. "Huh?"

"Earlier. Rapunzel."

"Oh, it's not big deal." Anna waved her hands. "Besides, it gave me the perfect excuse to buy a beautiful woman a drink."

Elsa blushed hard. She wasn't used to being flirted with. Rapunzel was usually the center of attention. People would talk to her at first, but after a lack of conversation they would move on to the more vibrant blonde.

"Anna!" A voice shouted from across the room.

"Oh!" Anna jumped up. "Rats, I gotta go. Sorry." She moved away before stopping suddenly. "Maybe I'll see you later tonight? We can talk some more?"

_If you want to call this talking, sure. _Elsa nodded.

Anna beamed at her. "Awesome."

"Anna!"

"Ah, sorry. Uh, bye!" She gave a tiny wave before running off.

Elsa giggled before turning back to the accusing gaze of Rapunzel. "What?"

"Look at you, making friends!" She squealed, clapping her hands together with a large smile on her face.

"Shut up." She grumbled.

"No, really, I'm so proud of you. I know this kinda thing isn't easy for you."

"Well, I'll give it to you, it's not nearly as bad as I thought it'd be." She wanted to get the attention off herself. "How's the Long Island?"

"It's amazing! I think it's the best one I've ever had!"

"Mmmm, why thank you." Flynn slide up from underneath the bar directly across from them, making them jump. "I'm honored to received such a glowing compliment."

"Wha- Where did you even-?!"

They were cut short by the sound of a mic feedback. Rapunzel shook Elsa by the shoulder. "Look! The band's about to start."

Elsa turned her attention to the stage she noticed earlier, and her eyes widened as she spotted Anna in front of the mic, a guitar draped across her shoulders.

Anna cleared her throat. "How's it sound? We good?"

"Sounds good!" Flynn shouted back, sticking his thumbs up.

"Alright!" Anna clapped. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, we had a slight change in the set. But we're all good to go now, everyone ready!"

Flynn cupped his hands together and bellowed "Whoooo!" The guys hanging back by the pool tables whoop'd too.

"That's what I like to hear!" She turned back to her band mates. "Olaf, start us off!"

The piano started, followed by a low tap from the drums. The melody kept building and soon Elsa began to recognize the beat. She was proven correctly when Anna opened her mouth.

_"I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell_  
_And now you're in my way_  
_I'd trade my soul for a wish_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this_  
_But now you're in my way"_

Now it was Elsa's turn to be star-struck. Anna's voice was smooth, yet strong. She could listen to it all day.

_Your stare was holding_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_  
_It's hard to look right at you baby_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_  
_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_  
_And all the other boys try to chase me_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe"_

Rapunzel was bouncing and singing along, Flynn had given her another drink and Elsa could tell it was starting to hit. She turned her attention away from the band and more toward her cousin.

_"Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so so bad_  
_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so so bad_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe"_

"Hey, Elllsaaaa~" Rapunzel poked her. "Dozn't that big guy look familiar? The other guitar man?"

Elsa turned to look at this "other guitar man", which was actually the bass player. A stocky, short-haired blonde man with dark eyes. He did look slightly familiar but Elsa couldn't place him at the moment.

A flash of red in her peripheral drew her attention back to Anna, and surprisingly, the redhead was looking right at her. Anna smirked as she belt out the last chorus, never once taking her eyes off Elsa's.

_"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_  
_And all the other boys try to chase me_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so so bad_  
_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_So call me maybe"_

Elsa's eyes widened, and she turned to gulp down the last of her water; her mouth suddenly felt like a desert. Why did it feel like Anna was directing that line at her? _No don't be ridiculous. You were familiar and maybe she needed to put her eyes some where. You do it all the time in class. But why wouldn't she look at Flynn? Or anywhere else? Stop asking questions!_

"Wheeee!" Rapunzel cheered, almost falling off her chair.

Elsa wrapped an arm around her, helping her to her feet. "Come on, you big lug,"

Flynn glanced at them, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, I made them too strong."

"It's fine." Elsa said. "I'm just... gonna take her home."

"Oh yeah, of course. Hey, you two be safe." He called after them.

"Let's go, Rapz." Elsa said gently, leading her toward the door.

"Ohhhkayyyy."

She struggled to open the door and support Rapunzel's practically dead weight.

"Here." Flynn walked over and held it open. "I'll walk you to your car, make sure you get there safe."

Elsa was honestly surprised by how kind he was being. "Thank you." She said once Rapunzel was in the vehicle.

Flynn smiled. "No problem, you drive safe. Tell your cousin I hope she feels better, she's gonna be feeling it tomorrow."

A nod. "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

_Song: "Call Me Maybe" - Carly Rae Jepsen _


	2. You Know What They Say

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, the Mouse does, he owns everything.**_

* * *

"Ugh, my fucking head." Rapunzel groaned as she popped some Ibuprofen. She didn't know who was drilling a jack hammer into her skull, but they sure as hell didn't pay rent and needed to leave.

"What did we learn?" Elsa casually turned the page of her book, an amused smile on her face.

"To never trust Flynn as far as I can throw him!"

Elsa laughed. "Sure. Let's go with that."

"I swear when I get my hands on him I'll... I'll-!"

"Speaking of, he wanted me to tell you he wishes you a speedy recovery."

"Really?!" she squealed, instantly regretting it as a new pain erupted in her head. "Owwww!" She rubbed at her temples while Elsa chuckled at her suffering.

"He seems very nice, he even walked us back to the car."

"Didn't I tell you? He's perfect! Owww!" Rinse and repeat.

"Maybe just stop talking since it's physically impossible for you to keep your voice down."

Rapunzel groaned, exasperated. "So," she started, careful to keep her voice at preferred levels. "What did you think? You seemed like you had fun, from what little I saw, anyways."

A flip of paper. "To be honest, we weren't there long enough for me to experience it properly." Rapunzel scrunched her face; after finally getting Elsa out with her she managed to screw it up big time. She opened her mouth to apologize but Elsa cut her off, "I suppose we'll just have to go another night so I can answer your question."

Rapunzel squealed as she threw her arms around Elsa. "Owwww~" she said, laughing. "So, tonight?"

"You're not even recovered from your hangover and you wanna go drinking again?!" Elsa shook her head, incredulous. "Let's get through this first week first."

"Deal!"

"..."

"...Owww~"

* * *

"You should have seen her, Kristoff! She was gorgeous!" Anna gushed, collapsing on her bed and swinging her feet wildly. She sighed happily as she thought of the platinum blonde beauty she'd encountered the previous night. She'd been walking back toward the stage when she first saw her. She'd been standing there alone, a drink in her hand; her soft blonde hair tied up in a single braid, draped over the front of her shoulder. Her icy blue eyes looking around, soaking up everything around her. Anna hadn't noticed her feet had re-directed their destination.

Not until the same drink splashed over both of them.

"She was." Her friend, Kristoff, noted, having seen the two conversing when he called for Anna. "Too bad you botched that chance, she was gone by the end of the first song."

"Ugh!" Anna covered her face with a pillow. "Don't remind me." Despite her terrible first impression, Anna thought she'd had a chance with her. They'd agreed to talk after Anna's performance, but she watched, sadly, as the woman left with her blonde companion after the first song. "I wouldn't wanna talk to me, either." she mumbled.

"Oh, cut the dramatics." Kristoff yanked her off the bed by her feet. "You've had enough girls fawn over you to know that isn't true."

"T-That's not the point!" Anna sputtered, pulling herself off the floor, face as red as her hair. "I just don't want someone to hate me before they get to know me!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I really doubt she hates you, feisty. And if she does who cares? There's millions of pretty girls in this world, I would know, I notice all of them." He laughed as he dodged a pillow coming his way. "Hey, now that you're done moping how about you use those bubbling feelings to come up with another song?"

"You know I will!" Anna jumped up, all trace of negativity wiped clean.

"That's the spirit!" Kristoff clapped her shoulder. "Sven and I are off to class, we'll see you later."

"Later!"

* * *

"Ahhh~! Caffeine is the cure all to hangovers." Rapunzel hummed happily as she sipped her Starbucks. She and Elsa were currently walking across campus, having arrived early so Rapunzel could get her coffee fix before class started.

"Feel better now?" Elsa laughed, nursing her own frappe.

"Much!" Rapunzel beamed. "So, what classes do you have today?"

"Just Law & Ethics of Business Practice."

"Well that.. sounds... exciting?" Rapunzel hitched her shoulders with a sheepish smile, doing her best to seem supportive.

"It sounds very boring." Elsa laughed. "But thank you for trying."

"Yeah, well, what are best friends fo- Oh my God! Elsa!" Rapunzel grabbed the other girl's bicep and pressed their faces together. "Do you see that?!"

"Uhhh... I see other students?"

"No! Well, yes, but those two!" Rapunzel pointed with her arm at two students, who were now staring at them, disturbed. "Big blonde guy and bigger brown haired guy!"

"Hey!" The blonde cried, offended for his friend, who crossed his own arms over his body. "If you're gonna talk about someone at least do it when they can't hear or see you!"

"Oops, I think they heard me." Rapunzel whispered.

Elsa shoved her cousin away. "Of course they heard you screaming about them, you idiot." She laughed, only to immediately tense when she noticed the two big men stalking towards them. "Rapz!" she hissed.

"Can we help you?" The blonde man asked.

Elsa felt herself start to shake. "I, uh, well.."

"I'm sorry!" Rapunzel stepped in, taking the attention off Elsa. "It's just, aren't you two the ones that played at Oaken's last night?" Elsa's eyes widened, finally connecting the pieces of the familiar blonde man Rapunzel pointed out before.

"Oh!" His eyes lit up with recognition. "You're the two ladies that came by last night! I'm Kristoff, and the 'bigger guy' here is my brother Sven." Sven pouted at the reminder.

"I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean bigger as in, you know. I just meant you're built much bigger. Like bulkier! No, not that way! Like more husky? Uhhhh.." Rapunzel realized she was just digging a bigger hole. "Elsa, help?" Elsa just shook her head.

Kristoff laughed. "Relax, we know what you meant. Sven's not upset, right, pal?" Sven stuck his lip out, looking between his brother and the two girls. After a tense moment, he shook his head. Kristoff patted him. "You big baby." He turned back toward the two girls. "Did you guys enjoy the show last night? I noticed you didn't really stay to watch."

"Sorry, again. I got too drunk and Elsa had to take me home." Rapunzel tucked her hair behind her ear. "But I come and watch you guys all the time! I really love your music."

"I'm really glad to hear it. Feel free to come back and see us, anytime."

"We will! We're gonna go back this weekend. We'll stay for your whole performance this time, I promise!"

The boys laughed. "Well we gotta get to class, but it was really nice meeting you, uh.."

Rapunzel smacked her forehead. "Oh! I'm Rapunzel, and this is my cousin Elsa." Elsa gave a small wave.

"Well it was nice to meet you, and we look forward to seeing you this weekend. Maybe come by a little early and we can hang out before the show." Sven nodded his head vigorously. Kristoff waved. "Later!"

"Wow." Rapunzel said, watching them leave. "They're so nice!"

"Yeah." Elsa cleared her throat. "Their singer was nice, too."

Rapunzel looked at her. "Singer?"

"Remember the girl that spilled my drink, Anna?" A nod. "Turns out she was their singer. We talked, kinda, before they went on." It hit Elsa in that moment that Anna had asked to talk after their show, but they'd left soon after.

"Oh yeah." Her cousin mumbled, the memories coming back. "You two seemed to hit things off pretty well."

"I said like... three words to her."

"And that's three words more than you say to literally anyone else!" Elsa just shook her head, not knowing what to say. Her cousin wasn't wrong, after all. "And you'll get your chance to say even more words this weekend."

"I don't know.." Elsa mumbled. She wasn't good with new people. She didn't say one (actual) word to Kristoff or Sven just now because they terrified her.

So... why didn't Anna?

* * *

Shortly after walking away from the two girls, Kristoff whipped out his phone. He nudged Sven with his elbow. "Oh just wait til I tell Anna." The boy beside him laughed.

_Hey, you'll never guess who I ran into._

_Who?_

_The two girls from last night._

Immediately his phone started buzzing, Anna was calling.

"_You're lying!"_ She shouted as soon as he answered.

"No, no." He laughed. "I guess they go to my school."

"_No, you are lying to me. And I can't believe you'd lie to your bestest friend like this." _Anna sounded frantic, and Kristoff just smiled, amused.

"I guess the blonde that Flynn is always gushing about recognized us, she was screaming about us from like 20 feet away. It was... really weird." Beside him, Sven was nodding.

_"Oh yeah, she does come by a lot doesn't she? But about the girl that was with her?"_

He rolled his eyes. "Your 'platinum blonde beauty' is her cousin."

Anna gasped. _"I said that part out loud?"_

"Yes, yes you did."

A groan came from the other end. _"Wait, you said her cousin? Oh thank God, I thought maybe they were a couple. I might still have a shot!"_

"Well try not to blow it, they're coming again this weekend."

A strangled noise screeched in his ear. _"What?! That's so soon! I need more time, I can't just-! ... I gotta go, Kristoff! I have work to do!" _With that, the call was ended.

Kristoff tucked his phone away, shaking his head. "She's got it bad, buddy." Sven shot him a look. "Relax, we'll keep an eye on her. I'm not about to let Anna jump into the shark's tank." Sven nodded his head.

* * *

Elsa settled into her desk. She pulled out her over-sized notebooks that she knew she'd need for all the notes to be taken. She took a deep breath to steady herself. _One more year, one more year and I don't have to put up with these classes anymore. _

"-that's the only reason she got the spot." Elsa perked up as she heard the last end of her classmates sentence. She glanced over at the group; none of which she recognized to the point of knowing their name.

"No way, there has to be more integrity than that." One of them chimed in.

"Come on, Snow, everyone knows how sleazy bands are."

"I mean, of course I've heard, but that doesn't mean it's true." The one named Snow defended.

"Well, sorry to shatter your illusion of the innocent world, but that's just how it is. I mean remember that whole scandal with Ursula and her band?"

"Well, one person doesn't-"

"It's not just her, though. Like groupies are a thing, Snow. People in a band will sleep with literally anything that moves. And any band that has a single female is most likely being banged by all of them. It's just gross."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Snow asked, quietly. She seemed like she was about to throw up.

Elsa found herself absorbing the words of her fellow classmates. She'd seen plenty of movies of bands who, when not performing, were hooking up as if it was the only thing that kept them alive. _I mean, yeah, it's kinda common knowledge the kind of life that _some _musicians live. But who cares? It doesn't bother anyone._

_"It gave me the perfect excuse to buy a beautiful woman a drink."_

Elsa's stomach dropped so fast it actually hurt.

_"Maybe I'll see you later tonight?"_

She swallowed; hard. Anna had been openly flirting with them last night. Was she...?

_"Maybe come hang out with us before the show?"_

Why _would _these random musicians ask for their company? Was it because they were the only females that were there? _No, that can't be right. Rapunzel's been there a bunch of times and nothing like that has happened...right? She would tell me if it did. Besides she's interested in Flynn, she only likes their music. That's all._

_Think about this rationally. You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, right? I don't even know them._

_What are the chances you _would _get to know them? You're just a stranger you really think they wanna be your _friend?

Elsa's mind was flying a thousand miles a minute; she was getting dizzy. She shot up from her desk and ran to get some water.

* * *

The weekend was here, and the moment that Elsa had once been excited for now filled her with dread. She couldn't get the rumors from her classmates out of her head. She couldn't voice her thoughts to her cousin, after all what if she was wrong? She'd die of embarrassment if Rapunzel knew. No, she needed to see how things played out. If worst comes to worst, she'd protect her cousin.

Right?

As they found themselves outside the alleyway, Elsa couldn't help but say something. "Rapz?"

"Hm?"

"I know you've been here a lot, so I was just curious, did any of the band members talk to you before?"

"Not at all, why?"

Elsa wasn't sure how she felt about that. "It's just so.. unbelievable, I suppose. Like why would they talk to us, of all people?"

"Oh Elsa." Rapunzel waved her off. "It's not like they're a big name or anything, no need to hold them to any high regard. And even if they were, they're just regular people like you and me." Elsa looked at her, unsure. She understood what Rapunzel was saying, but that didn't do anything to quell the concerns in her head. Rapunzel grabbed her arm. "Come on, relax, I'm not here for them. I'm here to have fun with my best friend."

Elsa smiled. "And Flynn."

"Guilty, but _you_." Rapunzel linked their arms. "are my top priority. We don't need guys to have a good time."

Her cousin's words helped her relax, as they always did. Elsa let herself be led inside. The bar looked just as it had almost a week ago. Almost empty save for a few fellows at the pool tables. She hadn't paid enough attention the first time to tell if they were the same ones. As they approached the bar, Elsa steeled herself, almost as if she was preparing for battle.

She just might have been.


	3. First Impressions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, the Mouse does, he owns everything.**_

* * *

It certainly hadn't been a good week for Anna. Despite her words to Kristoff, she'd been unable to write a new song. It's like her mind drew a complete blank, and her mind was _never _blank! So in the meantime she figured she'd try and find somewhere else for them to perform and get their names out there.

That attempt didn't bear fruit either.

No one wanted a ragtag group of nobodies that dared call themselves a band. Nowadays the only way to break into the music industry was if you knew the right people. That, or to play a kickass show where tons of people will remember it. But Anna didn't know anyone, and as much as she loved it, nobody even knew Oaken's existed. Save for 3 drunks who played pool every night and, more recently, 2 blonde beauties. Unfortunately one of them was more interested in the bartender than the music.

No, that wasn't right. Kristoff mentioned that the two came for the music, but what was two people?

_I suppose it's better than no one. _Anna thought begrudgingly as she washed out more glasses. _We just have to keep practicing and getting better. No where else to go but up.  
_

She'd just finished stacking the glasses when she heard the sound of the door opening. She peeked up from the bar and jumped upon seeing the two women from before entering the bar. Before they had a chance to see her she flew underneath the counter, pressing herself hard against the wood and almost hoping she could melt into it.

Anna pulled out her phone and sent an alert to her group chat.

_You are NOT gonna believe who walked in!_

_My long lost princess? - Flynn _

_YES AND HER HOT COUSIN_

_Seems like the opposite of a problem :3 - Kristoff_

_WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?_

_Relax we're on our way. About 10 min. Think you can handle it for that long_

_I ABSOLUTELY CANNOT HANDLE IT FOR THAT LONG_

"Hello?" She heard someone ask from above her. Anna froze; surely she could just hide for ten minutes until Flynn arrived? No! This was her job damnit! How would she explain it to Oaken? Anna squeezed her eyes shut when she heard someone call again.

"Hi!" She greeted, _much_ louder than she meant to, as she shot up straight from her crouching position. Rapunzel screamed and latched herself on to Elsa, who struggled to support the both of them without falling over. "Sorry! Uh, sorry. I was just... cleaning? No!" She cleared her throat. "I _was_ cleaning. Sorry." Anna forced a large smile, making sure to flash her teeth. _That looks normal, right? _She noted the way the two looked at her both confused and slightly disturbed. _Yeah, no, it doesn't. _

Anna rested her hand on her palm. "So, uh, what can I get you? Ladies!" _Yeah, that was NOT smooth at all. _

"You work here?" Elsa blurted out, only to blush when two pairs of eyes drew to her. "Um, I-I mean... I thought you.." She pointed over to the stage, hoping she wouldn't have to finish her sentence.

"Oh, yeah. Well I work here during the day, but at night I'm raddest guitar player you've ever seen!" Anna stuck her chest out proudly.

Rapunzel laughed. "Oh really?"

"I mean, that's why you're here, right?" Anna smirked, leaning toward her. "Ooorrrr is it my co-worker that attracts your loyal patronage?" She laughed as the other girl's face turned red.

"Shut up! Is he here?" Rapunzel looked around nervously, afraid he'd been near by to hear Anna's comment.

"Not yet, awww, you want to get rid of me already? That's just mean." She turned her gaze over to Elsa. "What about you? I'll stay if you want me to." She finished with a wink, whether she took it playfully or flirty didn't matter.

Elsa's gaze instantly went toward the floor, surprising Anna. Had she said something wrong?

"We'd like," Rapunzel stepped in. "if you could just get us a drink. A rum and coke and a water, please."

Anna straightened. "Oh, yes, of course. Just a second."

"You okay?" Rapunzel whispered to her cousin after Anna stepped away. Elsa nodded. "Don't worry, I'll tell that girl to step off. You know how musicians are, always flirting."

Elsa peeked up. So Rapunzel was aware. That made her feel a bit better; as out going as her cousin could be, Elsa knew she was more than capable of warding off unwanted attention.

"Here you go!" Anna returned, sliding their drinks. "I'm Anna, by the way. I realized I never introduced myself."

"Rapunzel, and this is my cousin, Elsa."

"Nice to meet you." Anna stuck her hand out, shaking with Rapunzel before turning to Elsa, who simply stared at it. "Don't worry, it's not sticky or anything." That didn't sound good at all. "From the drinks! I wash my hands! Frequently as a matter a fact! I, Uh.. Yeah." Anna dropped her hand and placed them behind her back. "So, uh, where are you guys from?"

"We go to school here." Rapunzel answered, staring firmly at Anna. The girl seemed nice, but she made Elsa uncomfortable so Rapunzel needed to act as a barrier. "I come here a lot and decided to bring Elsa here with me."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I've seen you. Wow, that sounded creepy. It's just that we don't get many visitors, and you stand out well. Not in a bad way! Just your hair is so long, and beautiful! I would've said hi sooner, but you always get here after I'm on stage... You didn't need to be that specific, Anna. My god, you sound like a freak." The female bartender was spiraling into a series of mumbles.

Rapunzel finally laughed, breaking from her serious act. "It's fine! I know what you meant." Anna just laughed sheepishly.

"Good evening ladies!" Flynn slammed his hand down on the bar. "Back for another round, eh there, blondie?"

"You know, I actually don't want to be a sloshy mess tonight." Rapunzel answered, smiling. Elsa (and Anna) noticed the way her eyes brightened up.

Flynn laughed before turning to Anna. "Let me go change and I'll be out."

"Oh, you just take your time." Anna laughed sarcastically.

Rapunzel leaned into Elsa. "Do you think they're dating? It's not unusual to date coworkers, right?"

"How should I know? You're the one that's here more than me and you mean to tell me you've never seen Anna working 'til now?" Elsa asked, incredulously.

"I usually come later in the night, I'm only here this early now because I figured you didn't want to be out too late."

"How considerate of you." Elsa rolled her eyes, only to let out a shrill scream when two hands clamped down on her shoulders. She jumped out of her seat and pulled herself out of the stranger's grip.

"Who the hell-?" Rapunzel started.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kristoff held his hands up. "It's just me! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Elsa's breath was shallow. She brought her shaking hands up to her chest. Everyone was looking at her now and she a split second away from bolting. She couldn't handle it; she couldn't-

"Hey." Anna's soft voice cut into her thoughts. The red head held her hand close but didn't dare touch her. "It's okay. Breathe. Drink some water." Anna slid her glass over. She flashed a smile before pushing Kristoff away. "I can't bring you anywhere. Go set up, I still have 20 minutes left."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I'm glad you guys came!" Kristoff called out. Sven just followed quietly.

Elsa downed the water in just a couple big gulps. She stared at the glass, using it as a safety net, as she tried to steady her breathing. She hated how the tiniest thing could set her off. She didn't want to be like this. She wanted to be able to go out of her apartment and be around people. It was so easy for her cousin, why wasn't it for her?

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked, gently.

"I-" Elsa closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "Yeah... yeah, I think I am."

"Do you wanna leave?"

"No... _No." _she reiterated, firmer. "I can do this." Rapunzel shot a smile at her.

"I am so sorry about him." Anna slid back behind the bar. "He can be a bit much." She filled a pitcher and poured more water into Elsa's glass.

"It's okay, really." Elsa accepted the water. "Thank you." She smiled at the bartender.

Anna fought to keep her smile from getting too wide; seeing the other girl smile made her stomach knot. "A-Anytime! Flynn won't be out for a little while longer, so if you need anything, just holler!" She waved before crossing the bar to serve the pool players.

Elsa found herself starting to relax; perhaps she really had let her paranoia get the best of her. Anna seemed like a nice, albeit awkward, person, and even the two boys seemed earnest.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa's shoulders rose to her ears. "It's stupid... but these people in class were talking about bands and their...less than stellar reputations. And seeing Anna, Sven, and Kristoff be so nice to us for seemingly no reason made me suspicious."

Rapunzel nodded in understanding. "I can see that. There was that whole scandal with Ursula. And the Dalmatians... And the Singin' Strays... and the- you know my point is made. But I understand being _careful_, but also who are we to judge? Some people like sleeping around even outside of bands. Frankly it's not anyone else's business."

"But even you said earlier-"

"Well, yes, but that's... okay maybe I'm guilty. But it's like in movies, how there's always a guy that's a playboy or super flirty. It's just a personality. It doesn't mean they're exactly a bad person. But you should be careful, like you would with any stranger."

Elsa opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when her eyes caught something across the bar. Anna was making out with one of the girls playing pool. Elsa's jaw just dropped, causing Rapunzel to look over and see what caused her reaction.

"Well that's... that's hot honestly. Wait, are you trying to get with Anna?" She whirled on her cousin.

"No!" Elsa shouted, a bit too loud as she noticed Anna had pulled away and was looking in their direction now. Elsa quickly locked eyes with her cousin. "No of course not!"

"I mean if you need me as your wingwoman I-"

"Stop, stop." Elsa waved her hands; silencing both Rapunzel and the tiny part of her mind that _actually_ considered maybe accepting that offer. "That's not it at all. It's just.. she seemed really nice, and I did want to try and be friends with her, but what if she just wants to..." Elsa's head dropped in her hands. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" _Whining about making friends like I'm in kindergarten or something. _

"No you're not." Rapunzel placed a reassuring hand on her back. "And it's okay to try and be friends, just be careful. And if she pushes too much just tell her to back off and call it quits." Seeing her cousin was still unsure, she added, "You'll never know unless you try, and I haven't ever seen you want to be friends with someone before. So I fully support this."

A minute passed before Elsa took a deep breath. "Okay."

_"Psst!" _The two girls turned and saw Kristoff, Sven, and another, younger boy next to Rapunzel. "I tried coming in quieter so I didn't scare anyone," Kristoff whispered, "How'd I do?"

Rapunzel laughed. "You did fine, I appreciate the effort."

"Alright, I'm ready to rock and roll." Flynn reappeared, jumping over the bar counter to get behind it. He cupped a hand around his mouth. "Yo, Anna! Tag out!"

"Yes!" Anna cheered, leaping across the bar in one bound, throwing her towel at Flynn. She gathered next to the two girls and her band mates. "We usually do a celebratory shot before the show, you girls in?"

"Sure!" Rapunzel smiled, while Elsa just shook her head.

"Awww but it's tradition!" Kristoff pouted, sticking his lip out as far as he could.

Anna elbowed him. "Leave her alone. She can shoot some water or sprite, whatever she wants. On me." Anna winked at Elsa before smirking slightly. "And I'll pay for it too."

"Hey!" Rapunzel slapped Anna's arm, immediately catching on to her wordplay.

Anna backed off, hands up. "I'm kidding! Kidding!" Seeing Rapunzel's unwavering glare, she whispered to Flynn. "Make mine a double, would you?"

"What's wrong, can't handle a tough crowd?" Anna shoved him away.

Flynn quickly poured a shot for everyone and refilled Elsa's water. Anna sat on the bar and raised her glass. "Let's bring down the house guys! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Anna slammed her shots, coughing slightly as it burned its way down. She went to walk off, but as she passed Elsa she said, "Will I see you after the show this time?"

Elsa shrunk back. "Um..."

Rapunzel leaned over and swatted her away. "Shoo!"

Anna laughed as she dodged and ran towards the stage. "Well I hope so!"

"Okay I change my mind, we can find another friend for you." Rapunzel snorted.

Flynn laughed. "Hey, don't be so hard on Anna. She's a huge dork but she means well."

"Yeah well, she makes Elsa uncomfortable. So I'd appreciate it if she could just leave her alone."

His lips pressed into a line. "If you wish, I'll let her know. Sorry about that."

Elsa's head snapped up, but before she could say anything, the music started up. Instantly her eyes went to the stage; to Anna. Her guitar strapped around her as she strummed. Her head rose and her eyes met Elsa's. Anna shot a knowing smirk before opening her mouth.

_"She's a little artsy, she's hip and cool  
She's just like all those girls that ignored me all through school_  
_She's kinda indie, and pretty hot_  
_She's a lot like all the things that I am not_

_There's some Asian symbol, tattooed on her wrist  
She's got the kinda look that says "Hello world, I'm pissed"  
She's sorta hostile, her guns are drawn  
Is it weird or just screwed up that I'm turned on?"_

Elsa didn't consider herself self absorbed, but just like the first night she swore those words were being directed at her. And she felt.. kind of offended?

That was, until the song continued.

_"But that's just a first impression, I could be totally wrong  
It's only a first impression and maybe she's_

_A stuffy and conservative, way uptight girl who's still a virgin_  
_Never goes past second base, suppressing every single urge_  
_Until she marches down the aisle and finally ties the knot_  
_She could want a giant family_  
_Be an opera devotee_  
_Hell even have a PhD_  
_Yes that's who she could be"_

Anna pulled away from the mic and Kristoff stepped up.

_"She's a bit annoying, and overdressed_  
_She's got the kinda vibe that says "Look at me, I'm stressed"_  
_(Really there are just so many adjectives to choose from I wouldn't even know where to start)_

_Probably likes to cuddle, long walks in the park_  
_And if she likes sex then it's only in the dark_

_But that's just a first impression, I could be totally wrong_  
_It's only a first impression and maybe she's_  
_A nasty uninhibited, ferocious tiger in the sack_  
_Who rides a Harley, hits the gym and makes her money dealing crack_  
_To wealthy kids in private schools who treat her like a god_  
_She could kick some ass just like Bruce Lee_  
_Engage in online piracy_  
_And not take any shit from me_

_Yes that's who she could_

_(ANNA)  
That's who she could_

_(BOTH)_  
_That's who she could be_

_But that's just a first impression, I could be totally wrong  
It's only a first impression, and though the impression is strong,  
It never can hurt to question, though I doubt this will lead to romance_

_(KRISTOFF)  
Sometimes the ones who seem great are a nightmare to date._

_(ANNA)_  
_Either way I've been burned_

_(BOTH)_  
_But the one thing I've learned_

_Is often times first impressions_  
_Are worth a second glance  
It's worth a second glance._

_A second glance_  
_It's worth a second glance_

_A second glance  
It's worth a second glance  
It's worth a second glance"_

The second song began, but Elsa wasn't paying attention anymore. Whether or not Anna had been trying to say something to her, the lyrics of the song resonated with her. So far her first impression of Anna wasn't a good one, but like Rapunzel had said, she didn't know anything about Anna as a person. Elsa started to flash back to her high school days, where people shrugged her off because they thought she was some "Ice Queen" who never bothered with anyone, when in reality she was too damn scared to even say hi to anyone.

She looked back to the stage, and saw the girl who'd been trying to talk (and flirt) with her despite the icy reception from both her and her cousin. She was giving Elsa a chance, and Elsa wasn't even bothering to do the same.

Their eyes met again, and Elsa detected the slightest falter in Anna's expression. Elsa knew in that moment that Anna was just as nervous as she was. Before she could look away, Elsa gave a small smile that grew wider when she noticed the sparkle in Anna's eyes. Anna turned away and bellowed out the lyrics with even more fever than she had a moment ago.

* * *

Despite how tired she was, Elsa had been determined to stay until the end of the performance. Of course, she didn't expect to be there until 2 AM.

"Thank you guys so much for coming out tonight!" Anna spoke into the mic. "Hopefully we'll see you again tomorrow. Have a great night everyone! Get home safe!"

With that the lights dimmed and the pool players and a couple extra stragglers made their way out.

Flynn clapped his hands. "Welp, time to wrap it up blondies."

"Just a second." Elsa said to her cousin before heading toward the stage. Rapunzel watched from her seat, both impressed by the bold move yet nervous for what Elsa had in her mind.

"Anna!" The redhead abruptly choked on the water she had been drinking. Not expected to see Elsa run up to her (or even speak that loud). "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Anna coughed, pounding her chest to expel the water. "How can I help you?"

"I-" Elsa froze, the words she'd spent the show rehearsing suddenly gone from her memory.

Anna waited a moment, but when Elsa made no attempt to speak again, she sighed. "I'm sorry if I offended you or your cousin earlier. I swear that wasn't my-"

"No, no. You're fine." Elsa waved her hands before crossing them. "I'm just... just not very good, people wise. Rapunzel helps..." Anna nodded, but stayed silent; patiently waiting for her to continue. "I... I just.." Elsa pressed her lips together before thrusting her hand out. "Friends...?"

Anna beamed at her, and took the offered hand. "Friends."

Back at the bar, Flynn smiled at Rapunzel. "Still want me to tell her to back off?"

Rapunzel sighed, a light smile on her lips. "No."

* * *

_Song: "First Impressions" - Zachary Levi & Krysta Rodriguez _


	4. Friends

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, the Mouse does, he owns everything.**_

* * *

Midterms: the Finals before Finals. Elsa saw the necessity of it but god she did not need the extra bout of stress. The past month she's been confined to her room re-reading her text books _just in case_ she missed something the first ten times. She hadn't even seen Rapunzel more than a handful of times in that that month, and most of those times were when her cousin popped in with food. She was grateful that Rapunzel had noticed the little things (like nourishment), because Elsa hadn't found the time to eat without her cousin's intervention.

"Elsa, you ace every test you take. You can spare a couple of hours and just relax-"

"I ace every test because I do all _this, _Rapz! I just can't!"

Rapunzel just didn't understand, her aunt and uncle were always so nonchalant about Rapunzel's future that she's never had to feel the insane pressure that Elsa has been under since middle school. Her own parents had cemented the idea in their heads of Elsa becoming a lawyer, just like her father. That meant meeting the requirements for advanced classes upon entering high school. Taking college prep and earning as many early college credits as she could while maintaining a 4.0, and leading the school council "just as the cherry on top".

She knew she could expect a phone call from her parents after midterms asking about her grades and how well her progress was going, once again congratulating her about how she was _almost _there. She would be _damned _if she slipped up this close to freedom.

Another thing in her mind that was just the _push _she needed to lose it; she couldn't get Anna out of her mind. Sure she couldn't talk to people or even go outside right, but if there was one thing that Elsa Arens was good at it was studying damn it! She knew how to focus, to sit and clear her mind and take in the information she was receiving. But for some reason she couldn't get the girl she'd met at Oaken's out of her head. No matter how hard she tried to go over again the significance of _United States v. Windsor, _There was a tug in the back of her mind that maybe she _should _take a break and maybe go back to Oaken's with Rapunzel.

Sure Elsa had crushes before, but she never acted upon them. Her number one priority has always been her education and inevitable career. But that _damn _redhead kept popping up and driving her mad. She didn't even _know _the girl, so she couldn't understand why she was so hooked. Maybe it was the stress, it could also be the fact that she hasn't technically slept in 3 days, or maybe it's the irritating but undeniably cold hard fact that Anna was just so damn _cute_-!

"She's not cute!" Elsa shot her pencil at the wall, exasperated, before putting her head in her hands.

A low grumbling made her whirl around, Rapunzel and her pet chameleon Pascal were both staring at her wide-eyed. Elsa just stared back with a mirrored expression.

Finally, Rapunzel spoke. "I mean... I didn't say anything."

Elsa hid her face in her arms as Rapunzel laughed behind her.

* * *

Anna exhaled loudly as she strummed her guitar. The melodies were easy, she had quite a few in her collection and had just come up with a new one. None had any words to go along with them, however.

"You know," Flynn offered, stocking the bar. "if the band thing doesn't work out, you could always get into writing scores for film or something."

She placed her palm over the strings. "That's not a bad idea honestly, but I just love the crowd energy, you know?"

"Trust me, I do." He laughed. Coming over to where Anna sat, he offered one of the drinks in his hand. She put her guitar back in her case before taking the drink. "So, rockstar, what're your plans tonight?"

Anna took a swig of her drink before answering. "Well the boys all have homework, and I didn't feel like being at home. So maybe I'll just hang out here, walk around, you know."

Flynn arched a brow. "What, no date with your platinum blonde beauty?" He belted out a laugh when Anna choked on her drink.

"Kristoff!" She hissed, wiping her chin. Ignoring the redness creeping across her face, Anna huffed, "I don't as a matter of fact, I don't even have her number. Plus there's also the fact she hasn't come back since that night." Her voice (and shoulders) sank into a mumble on the last sentence.

"Blondie still comes in a lot, you could ask-"

"No!" Anna shot up. "That's creepy! You don't get someone's number from anyone else!"

Flynn shrugged, unwavered. "Not if you're reaching out as a close friend."

"No, no, no!" Anna waved her hands widely. "I'm not using any of your shady schemes this time, _Eugene_!"

"Whoa, hey! Come on, I got an image here."

"Oh yeah?" Anna elbowed him. "And how far has that 'image' gotten you with your long lost princess?"

"Hey at least mine talks to me!" Flynn shoved her back.

"You jerk!" Anna laughed, chasing Flynn around the room.

He raced to the other side of the bar, putting an obstacle between him and the fiery redhead. Anna, knowing his game, smirked. She chased him around the circle before hopping over the bar altogether and jumping on his back. She threw an arm around his neck. "Submit!" She screeched.

The few patrons of the bar laughed as the smaller girl held onto the man like a monkey, despite his thrashing and jumping about.

"You fiend!" Flynn stopped his moving and decided to just lean back, allowing Anna's weight to bring him down some. He laughed as the girl squealed and clung to him tighter. "You shall not get the best of Flynn Rider! Surrender now villain, or we'll both go down."

Anna stared him dead in the eye. "Bring it! I'm not afraid to die!"

"Ahem."

Both head snapped toward the entrance, where a grinning Rapunzel stood with her arms crossed.

"Fair Lady!" Flynn cried out. His distraction caused him to lose his balance and both he and Anna fell to the ground. "Oof!"

Anna groaned. "Get offa me you big lug." Flynn helped her up, and they both laughed.

"I see your night's going well." Rapunzel commented, her eyes flickering between the two.

"As your gracious hosts its up to us to keep this place alive, no?" Anna gave a dramatic bow with a hand over her chest. "How's it going, Rapunzel?"

"Just school." Rapunzel said with a sigh as they reconvened at the bar. "Midterms are coming up so I could definitely use a drink."

Flynn smacked his hand on the counter top. "Say no more, I am here to deliver!" He slid away to prepare her beverage.

That left Rapunzel and Anna in a silence. Anna sipped at her drink; she was glad Flynn always made hers strong, she needed the buzz to ignore how awkward she felt. She wanted to like Rapunzel because Flynn had a huge crush on her and it seemed mutual, so of course she wanted to get along with his possible future-girlfriend. But the blonde's behavior toward her since meeting her cousin has been distant and, at times, cold. The look in her eyes made Anna weak, and not in a lustful way, out of fear, and she hated it.

Anna downed the rest of her drink, and shook her body out. This was her bar! She was top dog! She wouldn't let herself fall because some girl didn't like her. She leaned over the counter and gazed at Rapunzel. "You must be pretty smart if you're not studying for those tests."

Rapunzel laughed, turning toward the other girl. "Not even, I'm procrastinating. Studying's never been my thing."

"I hear that." Anna cheered to herself when Flynn brought her another drink when he brought Rapunzel's back. "Kristoff and Sven are studying their butts off right now."

"So is Elsa." Rapunzel noted, not missing the way Anna stiffened at the mention of her cousin.

"Oh yeah?" Anna coughed, trying to give an air of indifference (and failing in Rapunzel's eyes). "How's she doing?"

"Honestly, she's a mess." The blonde woman sighed. "She always gets like this when there's a huge test. She's been locked away in her room studying like her life depends on it. She doesn't even eat unless I bring her food."

"Whoa." Anna's eyes widened. "Guess it's a good thing she's got you around." Rapunzel nodded.

"She a med student?" Flynn guessed, knowing it was one of the courses that required extreme studying.

"Law, actually."

"She's a lawyer?!" Anna shrieked, her voice going much higher and louder than she wanted.

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes. "Eventually, yeah."

"Oh." Anna breathed, feeling like she'd just been dealt a blow to the stomach. "That's... that's incredible!" she laughed it off, seeing Rapunzel develop a look of suspicion. "I see why she's so caught up studying. Law school, wow." She abruptly stood up from the bar, slinging her guitar case over her shoulder. "Well, I should probably take a note from your book and make sure the boys are eating. Night, Rapz! Catch you later, Flynn!" She didn't look back as she walked out the door, she didn't want to see the two pairs of confused eyes she felt against her back.

Anna walked quietly back to her place. Her mind buzzing about the woman who's been on it since the day they'd met. She wouldn't deny her attraction to Elsa, how could she, the woman was gorgeous and from their short interactions she didn't seem to be a snobby, superficial rich girl like - from Anna's experience - most of the other girls in this college town. Elsa was very shy and, through her own admission, not very good with people. Anna couldn't fathom how a hesitant person like Elsa could be a cold, harsh lawyer like the ones she's seen on television.

She chuckled incredulously. _A rich girl studying law? Someone like that would never bother with someone like_ me.

* * *

"I'm home." Anna called as she shut the door behind her, placing her guitar case on the floor against the wall. The aroma of warm food hung in the air, prompting Anna to make her way to the kitchen. She found three of her room mates around the table, decorated with boxes of pizza.

"Oh! You're just in time!" Her little brother Olaf clapped his hands. He pulled out the chair beside him, offering her to sit.

"Decided to take a break, I see." Anna swiped a slice as she sat down.

"Yeah, Sven and I have been driving ourselves mad, and Olaf said the magic words-" He raised his pizza slice, "-so we figured we'd take a break."

"So how does a midterm test for a mechanics course differ from..." _A law course _".. anything else?"

"Well," Kristoff took a moment to finish chewing his food. "We have a test like everyone else, like what terms mean and 'if this went wrong what would you do and why', 'whats the difference between this and that'. But we also have a physical test to take in class so we can _show_ we know what we're doing, too." Anna let out an "oh" while she nodded her head. "How's the song writing going?"

Her shoulders hunched. "Wellllll, I mean I guess it depends what you mean by 'song'. If we're talking about the music itself, then it's going great! I've wrote another one today while I was at the bar with Flynn! That makes 4 this month and if you ask me that's a lot of progress-"

"Lyrics, Anna." Kristoff smiled.

"Zero, I have zero." she mumbled "I just.. I want my songs to blow people away. I don't want to write something that sounds stupid or something that's been done a thousand times already."

"Oh! We should write a song about summer!" Olaf suggested, bouncing in his seat. "You know how they have those Christmas songs that play all winter? Summer gets no love. We could make a song that they play every summer time! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Anna smiled, watching her brother rant about his favorite season once more.

"I think you're putting too much pressure on yourself." Kristoff said, "People like integrity and sometimes they just want a catchy song to dance to. As long as you're honest and make something you like, everyone else will too."

Anna felt her heart swell at her best friend's kind words. "Thanks, Kristoff."

Sven knocked on the table to get his friends attention. His hands started to fly as he broke into sign language. _"In my creative writing class, we do this thing called "free writing" where we just write whatever comes to mind for a few minutes. Maybe you should do something similar. Sing whatever comes to you, maybe you'll find pieces you like."_

Anna jumped around the table to hug him. "That's a great idea, Sven! I'm gonna go try that right now!" She ran out of the kitchen, grabbing her guitar case before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Okay, so easier said than done.

She'd been up with her guitar for roughly an hour now, and every time she opened her mouth to say anything, her mind went blank, preventing her from singing about whatever she'd been thinking the moment before.

Anna breathed in the crispy evening air as she took a moment to look over the view. There was nothing she loved more than sitting on her roof and playing her guitar, the view she got from being so high up almost made it feel like she was on a big stage and the streets below her were the audience. The last time she'd been in front of any real crowd was her high school talent show; her musical debut. Her awkward teen self stumbled on stage with her guitar and sang a cover for a Disney song she loved; and she'd blown them away. It was at that moment she'd realized that this was her calling, and when she mentioned it to her friends they decided to support her and the band they had now was formed.

_They've done so much for me. I can't let them down._

Without realizing it, her fingers started picking at the guitar strings, playing the same melody she was playing at the bar with Flynn. With a smile on her face, she thought of her friends and opened her mouth.

_"No one could ever know me_  
_No one could ever see me_  
_Seems you're the only one who knows_  
_What it's like to be me_  
_Someone to face the day with_  
_Make it through all the rest with_  
_Someone I'll always laugh with_  
_Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah_

_I'll be there for you_  
_(When the rain starts to pour)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_(Like I've been there before)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_('Cause you're there for me too)"_

* * *

_Song - I'll Be There For You - The Rembrandts - (Friends)_


End file.
